Begin Again
by Jellybelly903
Summary: After leaving Forks for a year and making a big name for herself, Bella makes her way back home to go to her father's second wedding. What was supposed to be a simple trip home turns into a long road of Love, Stubbornness and Vampires. Can she survive it? Will her new love be enough? Or is she still in love with a stupid blood sucker? Read more to find out! :)
1. Chapter 1

(Bella's PoV)

_"Crystal chandelier hanging over my head  
The sweet echo sound of a mansions dread  
I don't know whether to go back or to stay  
I'm so ashamed right now  
My head is pointing down  
Hear the voices inside my head right now  
they're arguin' they're arguin'  
Why is it so complicated  
You and I ain't outdated  
Colors faded  
Leave me standing here irritated  
now were far apart separated  
Com-pli-cated  
Why is it so complicated ?  
...complicated...  
What do I do?"_

"And that was Miss Swanie with "So Complicated", her album comes out later this month.." I turn down the stereo and shake my head. No matter how many times I hear myself on the radio, it is still strange to hear my voice. But here I am, in the car, on my way home back to Forks. I'd been gone for about a year. In that year I had gotten so much done. I had learnt how to play the piano, sing, and started song writing. I never went to college. I moved to a small town in Oregon where Steve, my producer and manager found me singing and working a small music shop.

I'm going back home for my dad's wedding to Sue Clearwater. It was about time too. They'd been dating for about two years. Honestly I am really excited to be going back. There's something eating at me telling me that I'm not going to want to leave. And for the first time in a long time, I'm not anxious about it either.

I look down at my GPS system and I realize that I'm still two hours away from Forks. It's been a long trip. The rehearsal dinner was at 7:00 PM and here it was 4:30... I sigh and pop in my mixed CD of favorites. It begins playing on shuffle and random for awhile. I giggle when one of my child hood favorites starts to play and I sing along.

_Well, I'd like to visit the moon  
On a rocket ship high in the air  
Yes, I'd like to visit the moon  
But I don't think I'd like to live there  
Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above  
I would miss all the places and people I love  
So although I might like it for one afternoon I don't want to live on the moon  
I'd like to travel under the sea  
I could meet all the fish everywhere  
Yes, I'd travel under the sea  
But I don't think I'd like to live there  
I might stay for a day there if I had my wish  
But there's not much to do when your friends are all fish  
And an oyster and clam aren't real family  
So I don't want to live in the sea  
I'd like to visit the jungle, hear the lions roar  
Go back in time and meet a dinosaur  
There's so many strange places I'd like to be  
But none of them permanently  
So if I should visit the moon  
Well, I'll dance on a moonbeam and then  
I will make a wish on a star  
And I'll wish I was home once again  
Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above  
I would miss all the places and people I love  
So although I may go I'll be coming home soon  
'Cause I don't want to live on the moon  
No, I don't want to live on the moon_

I really like Joseph Gordon- Levitt's voice in this song. Right as the song ends I see a sign for the turnoff for Forks. I turn off and I realize that it's now 6:30 so I better give the old man a call. It rings for a minute then I hear a rather gruff voice answer.

**Charlie: Bells! How close are ya?**

**Me: I just got off the turnoff. Should I head to your house or Sue's house?**

**Charlie: Better go to Sue's. She has your dress for tomorrow and I'm leaving for there anyways.**

**Me: *laughs* Alright Dad. Oh, and congrats dad. It's about time!**

**Charlie: *chuckles* I know, I know. You have a dress for tonight kiddo?**

**Me: *looks down at designer dress and shoes with a sigh* Yes sir I do. **

**Charlie: Okay then I'll see you there! Love ya Kid!**

**Me: Love ya too Charlie.**

I toss my phone into my purse as I pull into the La Push Reservation. It takes no time at all until I'm in Sue's driveway. As I'm getting out I hear three girlish screams erupt from Sue's door way. I smile and laugh as I see Leah, Kim, and a very pregnant Emily coming towards me. Suddenly I'm engulfed in a huge woman hug.

"It's about time you come home! You look beautiful! And heels! My, my Who is Miss Bella trying to impress?" Leah says winking and squeezing me to death. I smile and shake my head. "Not trying to impress anyone. I'm used to walking in heels now, concerts will do that to ya. And Emily oh my goodness! Look at you! You're glowing!" I say hugging a very waddley Emily who immediately starts to cry. Kim laughs and hugs me the tightest. Out of all the girls, Kim was my very best friend. When all of that bull crap happened, she was the one I went to. And after _He_ left, her and Jared were my rocks. Yeah, Jake was there, but he just couldn't get it through his head that I wasn't interested in him like that. And Kim, and consequently Jared by association, were my rocks.

"I've missed you like crazy Bells. We've missed you! Come in and see Sue!" Kim says hugging me and putting her arm around my shoulders. I squeeze her back. We all walk (or in Emily's case waddle) into the small house where Sue was still getting ready.

She turns around to look at me and a huge smile breaks out on her face.

"Bella! You're here! I was worried about traffic and if you'd be able to make it! Now the whole family is together!" She sniffed with tears in her eyes. I give her the tightest hug I can manage and ask her, "You ready to go pretend for tomorrow?" She laughs and at that moment Sam comes into the house and says, "Time to go or we'll be late!" Then he notices that I'm home and smiles. I smile back as I help Emily down the stairs into Sam's minivan. I climb in the back and Kim and Sue right behind me. Once we're all in we head towards the Council building where the wedding would be held tomorrow. As soon as Sam parks, he hurries to get the door for Emily as the rest of us scramble out. No sooner had I helped Sue and Kim get out safely, did Charlie and the rest of the boys pulled in as well. I laugh as I see the Pack for the first time in two years. Suddenly, a tall dark figure approaches me, picks me up and spins me. I realize it's Jacob and I start laughing.

"Put me down this instant Jacob William Black!" I squeal as he spins me around and around. Finally after a few spins he puts me down and I fall right into the arms of someone. Without making eye contact, I mumble a thank you begin to stand on my own two feet again. When I look up into the face of the person who caught me, my breath hitches. My soul feels like it is going to explode from happiness. I am weightless for a brief moment and all of a sudden it's this pair of eyes holding me to the Earth. I can feel the two Packs looking in our direction and gasp.

_...Holy Shit... _

I was just imprinted on by none other than Paul Lahote.

_A/N: What do you guys think? The first song is "So Complicated" by Anna Graceman and the second is "I Don't Want to Live On the Moon" cover by Joseph Gordan-Levitt. Please Read and Review! - 3Jelly - _


	2. Chapter 2

_"If I could take your heart away, I'd fly a million miles  
If I could give our love some wings, I'd go away in style  
I don't believe in magic, but I believe in you  
I don't believe in love songs, but I know this much is true.  
So, give me your heart  
Don't walk away,  
Cause I know the truth,  
And you can be mine for always  
Didn't lose my slipper like Cinderella at midnight  
I'm not a Sleeping Beauty and I won't be Snow White  
I've heard of many stories where the fairy tales come true  
And I want my happy-ever-after to end up with you.  
So, give me your heart  
Don't walk away,  
Cause I know the truth,  
And you can be mine for always  
I don't want anything expensive, all I want is you  
Having you all to myself makes all my dreams come true  
I'm tired of playing games and wasting all my time  
I'm looking for something real baby, come and be mine!  
So, give me your heart  
Don't walk away,  
Cause I know the truth,  
And you can be mine for always  
So, give me your heart  
Don't walk away,  
Cause I know the truth,  
And you can be mine for always"_

I smile as I finished the song. after two months I'm finally finished. I stand up from the piano bench and go to Ch- my bedroom. Since Charlie and Sue got married Charlie left me the house. I put my iPhone on Moonshine by Brian Crain and set it on the dock. I flop onto my bed and just sigh.

Its been a hectic time since Paul imprinted on me. I haven't really been down to La Push since the wedding... I know that I have to face him sooner or later and I just... I don't know. I haven't even really dated since _Him_. Unless you count that small fling with my manager. But that was..hard to say the least. I'm terrified to get into any kind of relationship. I'm afraid that they'll all leave. Well, I was until Paul. Now that I know that he won't leave..

* * *

Before I can even finish that though, I hear a knock on the door. I begrudgingly get up and head down stairs. I open the door with a yawn and I'm shocked to see who is at my door. It's Jared. And Sam. I smile unsurely and wave them inside. I hear the band Pilot For A Day playing and laugh; I had forgotten to get my phone.

"What can I do for you boys?" I ask sitting in the armchair that Charlie left for me. They look at each other and smile awkwardly.

"Bella, uhm, well.. is there any reason why you haven't down to La Push since the wedding? Paul is losing his mind. He's not eating or sleeping. Just doing his patrols and staring off into space. Dude's a wreck." Sam mumbled. I looked down at my bare feet, realizing that I should paint my toenails. I sigh.

"I...It's just... I'm scared Jared. You know who my last relationship was. I mean, I know that he won't ever leave, but... I'm 21. My last relationship was when I was 18... I don't recover very well. I.. I...I'm scared..." I say in a whisper tears trying to betray me and escape. I close my eyes trying to will the tears to go away. Jared comes to sit on the arm of the chair.

"Bells...Paul isn't going to do that. He is always going to be there. He isn't going anywhere. You know that. I know you have issues with taking chances. " I attempt a smirk at Jared as he continues."And I know that Paul hasn't exactly been mister nice and all, But c'mon Bells. Try. Just this once. For you. For him. For a chance at happiness and a way to get past this awfulness that _he_ did to you." Jared finished quietly. I flinch at the memory. _He_ left a horrid cloud over my head when... I shake my head. Sam clears his throat. I look up and give a small half smile.

"Bella, we're having a bon fire tomorrow. Come. Hang out with the girls. I think Leah said something about Sue and Charlie getting back the day after?" Sam began. " It'll do you some good. Not being holed up in here all day." I laughed. "Hey! I finally got a song finished that I had been working on for two months. I'm not complaining. Well besides being depressed." I sighed. "Fine. I'll come down. I'll be down at noon so I can see Paul first." And for the first time since they came to the house they genuinely smiled. "We'll see you then, Bells. Oh and Bring your guitar. You owe us an exclusive, Miss Swanie." Jared teased. I stuck my tongue out and they headed for the door.

"Oh hey guys one other thing. Don't tell Paul that I'm coming down. I wanna surprise him. Got it?" I whisper. They nod and head into the woods. I shut my door and sighed. There was no way that I was sleeping tonight. Knowing that I was seeing Paul tomorrow... UGH! I stomp upstairs and head towards the keyboard in my old room. I begin playing a bit of my now finished song to help me calm down.

_Don't walk away,  
Cause I know the truth,  
And you can be mine for always  
Didn't lose my slipper like Cinderella at midnight  
I'm not a Sleeping Beauty and I won't be Snow White  
I've heard of many stories where the fairy tales come true  
And I want my happy-ever-after to end up with you.  
So, give me your heart  
Don't walk away,_

Pretty soon, I feel myself calming down and I head towards my room and put on my playlist of Brian Crain. My sleeping playlist I like to call it. I drift away from consciousness with only his beautiful melody and thoughts of Paul. Peaceful.

A/N:_Song used was Give Me Your Heart by Anna Graceman._ To address some questions, no Bella isn't a shifter. Noticed how I said {I was just imprinted on BY none other than Paul Lahote.} I am however thinking about making her a witch or something of that nature. Any suggestions would greatly be appreciated. And I Thank You for all of the favorites and follows already! It means the world to me! As always Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Light filled my bedroom way earlier than I'd like. I groaned as I looked at my clock on my nightstand and saw that it was only 9:00. I groaned and got out of bed. I grabbed my phone off the charger/dock and go take a shower. It's a quick one and I hurry out to go get clothes. I'm standing in front of my closet wondering what the hell to choose. Finally, I settle on some khaki colored shorts and a turquoise v-neck t-shirt. I look down at my toes again and decide to paint them.

Going to the bathroom I look through all my colors and decide on neon Orange. I settle down on my bed and put on music. It shuffles to Lawson's When She was Mine. I smile and begin painting my toes. Halfway through I really begin listening to the lyrics.

_Like stone turned into dust  
My heart wasn't enough  
So far from where I used to be  
When she was mine  
Everything was easy  
Everything was simple  
Never felt so good  
When she was mine  
I wanted to remember  
Never missed a second  
Now I wish I could forget  
Forget when she was mine, mine, yeah  
When she was mine, mine, yeah  
When she was mine_

Oh how I wished I could forget _him _and what that _family_ did to me. I shake my head and head to the old piano that sits in front of my window. I gently stroke the ivory keys. This is how I deal. Steve called me a tortured soul. I always took it as a compliment, but it's true. Any thing gets too hard for me and I go to music...If I don't... Things tend to go wrong... Bad things..

Before I left for Oregon, there was an incident... I was trying to find the meadow again and got upset. I was lost in the forest and Laurent was there. He said that was about to kill me. I freaked out and everything started to shake. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and things became slightly blurry. I looked at Laurent and he was in the air. He looked panicked and this made me feel safe. That's when I noticed that everything around me was in the air as well. Rocks, loose grass... I looked back at Laurent and something inside me said to pull. So that's exactly what I did. And he exploded into tiny pieces all around me.

I shook my head and looked at the clock. It's 11:00 and I decide to go to La Push and finally face Paul. I just about race down the stairs. I put on my black TOMs and realize I promised Sam and Jared music. I hurriedly grab my portable keyboard and stand from the coat closet and head towards my '66 f100 truck. It's the only thing that I've bought since I've made a name for myself. Upgraded it and everything. Putting it in the passenger seat I head towards La Push. The pressure on my chest significantly lighting the closer I get.

It takes no time at all to get to La Push. Then it hits me. I have no idea where Paul lives. I head to Sam and Emily's. Most of the time the boys are there anyways. No sooner had I drove up to their house did I see the whole reason I was here. Paul. My heart swelled and immediately began to speed up. His whole face lit up as soon as he saw me.

At first I was hesitant. But Jared's words rang in my head. _Try for you. Try for him Bells. _And that's exactly what I'm going to do. So I ran. Ran into the arms of my wolf. He was warm and smelled of pecan wood. I felt that hole that I had lived with for the past three years finally close. I was whole again. I felt relief course through my whole body and I finally relaxed. My heart was home.

I look up at him and it seems I have the same effect on him as well. He smiles down at me. "So you've accepted the imprint? " Paul asks unsurely. I look up at him. I smile up at him. "I never rejected it." He hugged me tighter than he had before. It took me a bit to realize that he was crying. I hugged him back until he released me.

"Come back to my place?" he insisted. I nod my head as we got into my truck and drove a couple of blocks to his house. It was a bit bigger that Sam and Emily's place. Very homely. We go inside. I smile when I get inside and Paul turns around. He raises an eyebrow and I point to the grand piano in the corner.

"You play?" he asks. I full out laugh. "What's so funny?" he questions. I walk over and sit at the bench. I raise the lid and smile. My hands barely gliding over the beautiful ebony and ivory keys. This piano hasn't been used in awhile but surprisingly, it is still in tune to my disbelief. I look at him and motion him to sit by me. He does his little eye brow thing but he sits right next to me. I play a few chords for awhile. Even play a bit of Bach and Mozart. I play a little bit of everything for a bit before playing Alicia Key's "If I Ain't Got You":

_"Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game  
Some people think that the physical things  
Define what's within  
And I've been there before  
But that life's a bore  
So full of the superficial  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, Yeah  
Some people search for a fountain  
That promises forever young  
Some people need three dozen roses  
And that's the only way to prove you love them  
Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you  
Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you baby  
If I ain't got you baby  
Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah"_

I look up at him and he's looking at me in wonder. I smile. "I'm assuming that you didn't know.. Do you?" I ask seeing his expression. "Know what exactly?" he asks skeptically. " Paul, I sing and play for a living. I learnt how to play the piano when I left Forks. About six months after that a scout found me. I'm actually thinking about relocating to Forks though." He looks dumbfounded to hear everything that I just told him. I'm not sure if it's what I told him or the song. Finally after a brief silence, he shakes his head and chuckles.

"You're Miss Swanie. I should've known. I've been listening to So Complicated for days on end. For some reason it made me feel a bit better. Now I know why it did. I know this is out of the blue and really blunt, but why did you avoid La Push after the wedding?" he finishes. I look into his eyes and sigh. It's not exactly something that I like sharing. Most people tell me ' It happened so long ago. You need to get over it.' I lower my shoulders and try to begin. He deserves that much. He did nothing to warrant my recent behavior.

" I was scared. I never really did get over what _h-_Edward... He made me deathly afraid of relationships. I don't like getting attached to new people. He...He made it hard to. So when You imprinted on me... I was scared... And when I get scared or frightened it's really best for me to be alone.." I mumbled looking down at the keys. I could feel his eyes on me. I knew sooner or later I'd have to tell everyone about my little gift. But now is not the time to delve into that matter right now.

"You know I'd never leave right? I'm yours. Fovever. I will stand by you no matter what. I would never do the things that he has done to you. I couldn't. I need you as much as you need me. Look at me Bella." He gently lifts my chin up so that my gaze meets his. " I will make it my life's mission if I have to, I will show you that love isn't going to leave you and never come back. Promise." He expressed. I smile and I lean onto his shoulder. At that moment we there's a knock at the door. We both smile and laugh as we get up to answer it.

We open the door to see Jared and Kim. They're faces immediately light up when they see Paul and I together. "Looks like Little Bird took the bait Kimmie," Jared laughed. I scowl at him. The first time that I had ever sung in front of people, I was at their house messing with Jake's acoustic guitar. And Kim had said that I sounded like a song bird. And ever since then, Jared's called me Little Bird. " Ignore him Bells. Are you guys coming to the fire or not? It's kinda in your honor..." Kim trailed off with a smile. I grinned at her and looked at Paul. He nodded his head so we got into our cars and headed towards the bonfire.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived just in time to see that Emily, Leah and Sam putting out the food. They saw us arrive and waved us over. I waved back and started to take my keyboard toward the logs surrounding the bonfire. I look to Paul and ask, "Where are we sitting? I'll just set up my key board there." He looks around the fire and points to the log cattycorner to me. I smile at him and start putting up the stand. I turn around Paul is right there.

"AHHH!" I yell falling over sideways. He laughs as he pulls me up and I take the keyboard from him and connect it to the stand. I look around to see all of the wolves from both packs trying not to laugh at me. Then I see Jake and Jared with their phones out. And then it hits me. THEY'RE FILMING ME! They realize that I've figured out what they're doing and take off. I attempt to chase them, but Paul caught me by the waist. I look up and he's trying to suppress a laugh. I smile at his attempt to hide his laugh with his earth shattering smile. I start laughing and it erupts from everywhere around me. I finally stop laughing as Old Quill and Billy approach us, ready to tell the old tribe history again. Before they can get started, I pull Paul towards the food so that we can eat while they tell the tales again. We get our food and sit down right as Billy begins to talk.

" This bonfire is in honor of our newest imprint, Bella. And I know you've heard all the legends but, tradition..." he trails off looking at me. I smile at him and say, "I love hearing the Legends!" He smiles and he and Old Quill begin the tales. As always they are always stimulating and there's always something that I forget. After two hours they finally finish and Old Quill says he is going to 'hit the hay'. That when it seems all the eyes look towards me. I look at Paul and smile. " C'mon Little Bird! Sing us a song!" Jared hollers. I roll my eyes and glare at him. I pull the keyboard to me and turn it on. I check to make sure that it's still in tune and take a deep breath in as I begin to play Lady A's "Ready to Love Again".

_Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction  
I barely recognize my own reflection, no  
Scared of love but scared of life alone  
Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby  
Building walls around my heart to save me, oh  
But it's time for me to let it go  
Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I afraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again  
Just when we think that love will never find you  
You runaway but still it's right behind you, oh  
It's just something that you can't control  
Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I afraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again  
So come and find me  
I'll be waiting up for you  
I'll be holding out for you tonight  
Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I afraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready, I'm ready to love again_

I hold the last note as I finish. I finally awake from the trance that playing puts me in and look around. All their faces look at me in awe. I smile at them and they start clapping. I dare to gaze up at Paul and he looks like Christmas has come early. I look at Billy. My second father and he's crying. I get up and sit next to him. "You okay old man?" I ask him jokingly. He smiles at me and pulls me into a hug.

" Oh Bellsy, Your voice is so beautiful.. When you sing it reminds me of Sarah and how she would sing back when she was alive. It's just... so... so.." He breaks and I sit there giving my second father what he needs. I just sit there and hug him. Suddenly I see A big warm pair of arms around him and I look up and see Jake.

"I got him from here Bells. " I stand up as Jake pulls me into a hug. " He's right ya know. You sounded just like mom when she was alive. So beautiful. You should sing country all the time Bella." He whispers in my ear just as he releases me from the hug. I smile at the compliment. I can barely remember Sarah Black. I remember her always doing mine and the twins hairs into intricate braids that I never wanted to take out. She was a really an amazing person who died before her time.

I shake my head and turn back to what's left of the fire. There's Jared and Kim in their own little world. Sam and Emily were walking back into their house. The rest of the boys are eating and laughing. I look for Paul and he's at my truck putting away the keyboard. I smile as I walk towards the truck. I walk up towards the truck right as he's shutting the passenger side door.

"Walk with me?" I ask him taking his hand into mine. He slips his hand in mine and I giggle. His hand made mine look super tiny, but somehow, it fit just right. He looks at me and we begin walking along the beach until we come to this small log on the beach. We both sit down on the log and stare out onto the waves hitting the beach. I scoot closer to Paul and snuggle into his warmth. He smiles and puts his arm around me and sighs.

"Did you really mean it? What you said in that song you sang earlier?"he asked hesitantly staring directly into my eyes. I smile. I knew he was listening to the words. That's why I specifically picked that one song. Just for him. I nod my head and laugh. "I picked it out just for you. I thought you'd appreciate it." I smile up at him and he's smiling too. I lean into him more and sigh. Things finally feel as if everything will finally be okay. I no longer hurt when I think about Edward and his family.

I feel Paul move and I shift my weight back to me and I look up at his breathtaking face. He looks so happy. I can't even see how I ever got along without him in my life. I smile and I can just feel like he's going to kiss me. And for the first time in years, I don't freeze up at the thought of someone kissing me. His face is only inches away from mine... He lightly pecks my lips and stands up. As soon as our lips touched even for that brief moment, I felt the electricity run through my body for the briefest of seconds. Nothing like that ever happened when I kissed Edward. Ever. It was different. And I think I kinda liked it.

"Well, as much as I'd love to sit here and look at the stars with you, You're probably getting tired. So I could drive you to Billy's or your house...: He trails off like he was distracted. I smile as I stand up facing him. "You know I'm really not that tir-" I broke off in the middle of my sentence, closed my eyes and yawned. I heard Paul chuckle. I open my eyes and scowl at him. "I think I can manage staying with you for one night, right?" Paul looks at me like I've grown two heads or something. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Seriously? You want to stay with me?" he balked. I roll my eyes and laugh. "Yes I would like to stay with you. Is that a problem, Mr. Lahote?" He just shakes his head. "No it's not Bella, I just... I wanted to take everything slow that you would know that I'm not him. I'm different than him. I care and I'm not going anywhere." he whispers as I let out a small gasp and tears start to peak out of the corners of my eyes.

"If I sleep with you, the nightmares will be easier to bare. I know you're not him. " I stammer grabbing him around the middle. "And we will take it slow. But it's too late for either of us to drive far and besides we're both adults. Besides you can't do anything I don't want you to. Kim explained what being an imprint means. The do's and don'ts if you will. His arms snake around me and we head off to my truck. As we get there he immediately turns me around and pushes me up against the trucks door. "Bells, I just want you to know that there isn't anyone else for me. I can only see you." I put a finger to his lips and smile.

"I know that silly. You think I see anyone else? You have healed me more than my playing and singing ever could." I say in a hushed voice. No sooner had I finished speaking did he kiss me. Hard, ferociously, like he was a starving man seeing food for the first time. And I was enjoying it. The electricity that was flowing through me was wonderful. I kissed him back just as passionately as he was kissing me until we broke apart for air. "Damn air..." I hear Paul say.

"C'mon Baby Bird, let's go home." I roll my eyes at him, but I get into the truck as we head to Paul's place. It takes no time at all to get to his house and as we climb out I yawn again. Paul picks me up and I squeal. We head into the house and head to his room. I take off my TOMS and climb into his huge bed. It's so soft and cozy. I feel Paul climb in after me and hold me close. With his heat and the coziness of the bed, it takes me no time at all to fall asleep with thoughts of Paul and the possiblity of little caramel children running around.

**A/N: Thank all of you for the story follows and favorites! Next chapter: A certain vampire's PoV! As always R&R pwease pwease pwease! -Jelly 3**


	5. Chapter 5

(Alice PoV)

The radio was on pretty loud as I was redecorating my closet for the third time when I sense a very angry Edward behind me. I turn around to face him and he throws a CD into my hands. I look at the cover and see that there was an aged Bella. Not really aged but to a vampire we could see it. So he finally knew about her. She's had this career awhile.

I'd seen awhile back when she got her manager and record deal. I thought she'd end up with her manager, but she seemed timid and fearful of the man. They're great friends though. I sigh and look at Edward.

"What about this Edward? Last time I checked you were in New York. You told me not to tell you anything about her future." I say wearily. He glares at me for a minute, then his shoulders slump over.

"No, you're right. But... I just... I haven't seen her in two years. It's a sudden shock. Have you seen anything else? Is she okay?" He asks rushed. I laugh and roll my eyes at my older brother. "Yeah, she's fine. Last I saw she was relocating to Seattle or Forks. Her father married Sue Clearwater. Then her future went black. I think she's seeing one of the wolves or hanging out with them a lot. If I read the article online correctly the song titled "Broken Hearted" is about you... Well she doesn't name you. But it says in the bio that it's about someone that she couldn't really get over." He takes the CD case and looks down at the CD case. He struts over to my radio and slips the CD into the player and skips to track 4. A piano warbles out of the radio as the most beautiful voice starts to sing.

_Have you ever felt alone?_

_Have you ever been this sad?_

_Have you ever thought it's just plain bad?  
Have you ever wandered in the dark?_

_Have you ever thought, you're falling apart?_

_I never thought I'd say it, but I think love's overrated  
And I'm broken hearted_

_Broken hearted, I'm broken hearted_

_Broken hearted, I'm broken hearted  
When you feel like your world's comin' to an end_

_And you feel like you're losing your best friend_

_Broken hearted  
I thought you would be the one_

_This was not supposed to end_

_And I guess I'll start all over again  
Holding my heart in my hands_

_And it feels just like no one _

_I never thought I'd say it, but I think love's overrated  
And I'm broken hearted_

_Broken hearted, I'm broken hearted_

_Broken hearted, I'm broken hearted  
When you feel like your world's comin' to an end_

_And you feel like you're losing your best friend_

_Broken hearted  
They say time will heal this broken heart_

_But for now I don't know where to start_

_I don't want to say it_

_I don't want to say it_

_I really don't want to say it, but I think love's overrated  
When you feel like your world's comin' to an end_

_And you feel like you're losing your best friend_

_Broken hearted  
When you feel like your world's comin' to an end_

_And you feel like you're losing your best friend_

_Broken hearted_

As the song ends, I can feel all the pain that my best friend felt as she wrote this song. I can feel my chest starting to dry heave as I fall to the floor. Within an instant Jazzy is by my side.

"What's wrong, Al? What happened?" He demands looking at Edward fiercely. Then I see Jasper's face soften as he gauges Edward's emotion. "Who was singing that song you two were listening to?" He asked in a softer tone. I shake my head.

"It was Bella. She is Miss Swanie, the new and upcoming vocalist. She can also play the piano. Apparently this song was written about Edward. And... It's so beautiful and sad... I've never heard so much sorrow in one song. So much power coming from her voice..." I trail off looking at Edward.

"It isn't just about me. It's about our family. She talks about losing her best friend, Alice. She was really damaged by our leaving... If I'd known..." he trailed off. I get a sudden pounding in my head as I'm suddenly swept up into a vision.

_I see Bella at her old house working on a song on a grand piano. She is smiling. She is on the phone with someone whose making her laugh. She's apparently talking to Charlie whose back from his honeymoon with Sue. They talk for a brief moment until I hear her say she's seeing a guy from the Rez. She tells him it's Paul. Apparently he works with her father at the station and she's getting a stern talking to from her father. She finally interrupts him by saying, "Dad, I'm finally getting over Edward and what he did. What THEY did. You of all people should be happy." She smiles as she starts talking about the CD and what her plans are for the rest of her career. She finally hangs up and the visions fades out. _

I shake my head and look at Edward. That couldn't be good. He saw everything. He looks down at me and shakes his head. I begin to open my mouth to say something, but he takes off in a hurry. I look at Jasper and nod. He takes off after Edward as I sit there and just shake my head.

That was the first vision that I had gotten of her in a long time and honestly, I had no idea that she was even seeing someone. Rose would be happy. She was human and seeing someone that could give her what every woman wants at some point of their lives. A baby. Growing old and seeing your grandchildren getting older. A real human life. Yet again my head begins to pound and I'm sucked in again.

_Edward is talking to Jasper about his feelings about the song, about how her life has gone. And how he feels about her moving on with Paul. He sounds like a broken man. Jasper tells him that it was his idea to leave. That we were only doing what was best for her at that time. We were not good for Bella. We being what we are naturally, nearly ended her life and how much that has hurt Jasper since we left Forks two years ago. Edward makes the decision to go back to Forks. He's not really sure why. It keeps dancing between seeing Bella and trying to win her back. Jasper tries to undo what he's decided but he's already gone. _

I come out of my haze and shake my head. He's gone and stirred up trouble. Yet again. I sigh as I hurry to finish my redecorating so that I can tell Carlisle and the rest what Edward has gone and done this time. He so owes me a new car. This is just beyond ridiculous.


	6. Chapter 6

(Bella's PoV)

I find myself standing in the middle of the forest near my house. I see a flash of white out of the corner of my eye and I turn to where I saw it, yet it was gone. I see it again and again, always turning to see nothing where I saw the white flash just moments before. My heart rate started to pick up as I saw the white flash again out of the corner of my eye. I could feel my heartbeat in my ears and I could see the blur more pronounced as it moved around me. It's slowly getting closer and that familiar feeling is coming again.

My heartbeat is in my ears and my vision blurs. As I see the blur again I lift it in the air. It is forced to stop and is held suspended in the air. I walk towards the blur to see what I already know. The blur is a vampire. But as I get closer, it's not just any vampire. It's _ 's Edward freakin Cullen. _My anger flares. After all this time? Everything inside of me wants to just pull every atom in him apart. But I hear a faint voice. Paul is by my side. Telling everything will be okay. And just to come down. I look down to see that my feet are off the ground but just barely. He's getting closer as I start calming down. The heartbeat becomes more and more faint. I go to grab for Paul...

A sudden jolt awakes me. I look around and I am on the floor of Paul's room. I see a very frightened and confused Paul on my side of the bed. Confusion starts to set in and I try to get up off the floor but I just end up falling again. Paul rushes towards me. I can see the fear in his eyes. Fear of what? Then it hits me. He's afraid of _me._ I try to push him away as tears pour down my face. It's a useless attempt, I have no strength to fight him away and he just pulls me closer. He cradles me into his arms and we just sit on the floor like that for some time.

When I'm finally all cried out and I guess Paul gets brave enough to ask, "Bella, are...are you okay?" Well that was a loaded question. I shake my head indicating 'no' and buried my head deeper into his shoulder. "Did...Do you float often?" he whispers. I sigh and move out of his lap a bit so that I can see his face in the moonlit room. I nod my head.

" Remember when I told you that I had to be alone to deal?" I wait for his answer. He nods his head after a bit and I continue. " When Edward left, I found out that I had this- this ability. There was this vampire that had went to live with the Cullen's cousins in Denali. He came back f-for me a couple months after they left. Said he was going to drain me dry and that it would be a pity for me not to see Edwards face when he discovered my fate. " I pause to take a breath.

" Right after he said that I began to freak out and had like a mini panic attack. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears and my vision began to blur. Everything around me started to vibrate and shake. Loose grass, rocks, and dirt were floating. I looked at Laurent and He was suspended in the air in front of me. Th-there was a twinge in the pit of my stomach and I- I.. I don't know how to explain it. I felt something telling me to pull and I did. Laurent exploded around me in like a million pieces. He was gone.

It really freaked me out. So after that I looked up my symptoms. At first there wasn't much to go on. But after a ton of digging I found out what I was. They -People like me- are called TK's. I have what's called Telekinesis. I can see the movement of molecules in a heightened state of awareness. That allows me to protect myself from things that threatened me. I can't really control it just yet but something happened in my dream. I heard your voice. When I focused on it, it brought me out of the heightened state that I was in.

It calmed me down to focus on you." I murmured looking at Paul's face to gauge his emotions. He looks at me in an awed state. I am expecting him to run away. To never want anything to do with me again. I hang my head and sigh. He does the complete opposite. He pulls me in close. Holding me tight. I grab his neck vowing to never let go. Tears I didn't think that I had are escaping the edges of my eyes. I can feel the warmth of his breath in my hair. I cling to him tighter as he gets up and moves us to the bed.

"It's so crazy to think that you, a mere human, can do all of that. Do-does your father know about this? You being a what'd you call it? TK?" I shake my head against his neck. "Wait a minute, Seth saw that vampire explode! He was in the woods lurking when he came around! He never got a good look at the girl. He just felt a huge sudden urge to protect her. We just chalked it up to her being human. Not because she was a future imprint! He just saw her run away..well not so much run as float away. That- that was you baby bird?"

I just nod my head and yawn. I hadn't known that someone saw what I did. He looks down at me and smiles. "Can we talk about this more in the morning? I'm not sure if I can keep my head up for much longer.." I trail off feeling my eyes droop. Paul chuckles as I lay back down and pulls me close. I'm surrounded by Paul's scent and warmth. It immediately puts me at ease as I fall back asleep.

Light hits my face and I groan. I can hear Paul chuckle. "I have to leave for work, Baby Bird. It's 8:30. Your phone's went off twice." My eyes fly open at that point and find my phone on the night stand next to the bed. I unlock it and see that I have a missed call from my dad and from my manager, Steve. Seeing Steve's name made me a teeny bit uneasy as I looked in Paul's direction.

"Hey Paul, If we're going to do this... I have to be completely honest with you." I called to him. He comes out of the bathroom and sits on the end of the bed. One eye brow raised looking me in the eye. "About a month after I got my contract with my manager and record company, Steve and I did date for a brief couple of weeks. It ended just as quickly as it began. But I still wanted you to know." I mumble. Paul rolls his eyes. "Bella that's nothing. When I was in high school I was a HUGE man whore."

I roll my eyes. I, of course knew this. I went to school with two of the girls that he had whored with. They never did shut up back then. "I know this. Remember Lauren and Jessica? I went to school with them... I know of your...escapades." He looks confused at first. The he must've remembered them and shook his head.

"If you would've woke me up sooner, I would've made breakfast." I say as I hear my stomach growl. "Nah you finally looked like you were having a peaceful sleep and after last night, I thought you could use the extra hours." He smiled at me. I swear I felt the back of my knees go weak. Stretching one last time I get up and slip my TOMS back on. "Ugh, I have to start working on my next CD today. And I'm not looking forward to it."

We head toward his front door when he stops and opens the door and pulls out a sweat shirt and threw it at me. I immediately put it on and it's huge on me. I smile at Paul as we walk out the door and he locks it. A question pops into my head as he locks the door. "Hey Paul, you never did tell me why you have a grand piano in the house." I look up to see his answer. He looks down and kisses my forehead.

"It's my father's. He plays when he's home. You'll like him. He's some hot shot for this construction company and he's always gone. But when Nick Lahote is home, you'll have to come ov- "He stopped mid sentence and looked in the driveway. Instead of two cars in the driveway like there was last night, there was three cars in the drive way. Mine, Paul's cruiser, and a very fancy looking BMW. "Looks like he is home. He's probably asleep. When I get home, I'll see what's up though." He said hesitantly.

I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek as he walks me to my truck. Right as I was about to get in, he gave me another one of those electric filled kisses. I could feel it spread straight through my fingers and toes. When he release me I could feel this really big grin spreading across my face. He smiled down at me and said, "I'll come over to see you on my lunch break." I kiss his cheek and nod as I get my big behemoth of a truck. I pull out and wave to Paul and take off down the road. I get home within minutes.

I hop out and decide to leave my keyboard in the car. I'd get it out later. I kick my shoes off near the door and head to the kitchen for a banana and yogurt. After I get them I head up to my room and change into my raggedy old sweats and head for the piano in my old room. Just seeing it sit there in all of its glory.

I plug my phone into the portable charger and sit it down on the bench beside me. I take a bite out of my banana and glided my hands over the keys. Even though I had Paul this was my safe haven. Finishing off my banana, my mind began to create a song inside my head. I hummed the melody for a bit and then it began to come to me.

_Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break  
Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take  
Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain  
And it keeps pouring down  
It just keeps coming down.  
This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you.  
You are my heart, every breath I breathe  
I'm safe in your arms, you rescue me.  
When I'm weak, you're strong  
If you were gone I don't know where I'd be  
You were made for me  
(You were made for me)  
This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you_

_If you didn't love me so much  
(If you didn't love me so much)_

_This Life would kill me If I didn't have you  
(This life would kill me)  
Couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through  
'Cause This life would kill me  
This Life would kill me if I didn't have you_

No sooner had I finished when my phone began to ring. I glanced at the caller ID and it was dad at work. I smile as I answer.

** Charlie: Hey kiddo! Got back late last night. How you doin? Heard another one of your songs on the radio on the way to work this morning.**

** Me: Haha Oh yeah? Which one? And why aren't you taking the day off if you got back last night. **

** Charlie: Nah already taken enough time off and Broken Hearted one I think. So I heard you've taken interest in a boy on the Rez... **

** Me: Yeah dad, you uh... you work with him. It's Paul Lahote. **

** Charlie: Deputy Lahote, huh? He's a hard worker and all here at the station but I hear what the young women around Forks call him. Yo-**

** Me: Dad! I'm finally getting over what ****_he_**** did. Hell what****_ they _****did to me. You should be happy. **

** Charlie: I am, I am- oh! I gotta go Bells! Love ya kiddo!**

He hangs up so fast that I don't have time to say it back. I sigh as I go over my song one more time, this time recording it so that I can send the audio to Steve so he knows that I'm working and to criticize it. As soon as I had finished, I finished my yogurt and seeing it was only 10:30, I decided to go back to sleep. I stretched, hurrying to throw away my yogurt canister and crawled into bed. But something at the back of my head was telling me that I was being watched.

I shake the idea from my head and yawn once more. I put my eyes underneath a pillow and fall asleep instantaneously.

**A/N: You guys are seriously the best! It's so fun writing this and getting all of your feed back! Thank you so much! As always, R&R! -Jelly**


	7. Chapter 7

(Bella PoV)

I woke up at 11:30 still somewhat tired. Remembering that Paul was coming for lunch, I begin to get up and head downstairs. I glance in the fridge and see that I had enough to make grilled ham and cheese and tomato soup. Simple enough, right? I get the soup started and begin to work on the sandwiches when I hear a knock on the front door.

I smile as I wipe my hands on a dish towel and head to open the door. Figuring that it's Paul, I open it immediately. My smile drops as I see who is standing on my doorstep. There in front of me is Edward. He hasn't changed a bit. Still 17 and ever young. I can feel myself start to panic. Without thinking, I slam the door in his face. I run back to the kitchen and finish the sandwiches in a hurry.

Thankfully the soup is done, so I turn the burner off and let it cook itself to death. I take a deep breath in as I try to calm myself. I head upstairs to my old bedroom. Low and behold guess whose decided to make themselves cozy? Edward of course. _Where in the hell is Paul? _I think to myself. I can feel the pounding in my ears and my vision begins to blur. Loose paper and pens begin to float around the room. Edward sees this and for the first time, he looked truly frightened.

No sooner had I began lift Edward off the floor did I hear the door bang downstairs. That was a distraction enough for everything to fall and for Edward to leave with the blink of an eye. I sit down on the piano bench. My head in my hands. Paul rushes upstairs and looks at the state of the room and me and shakes his head. But as soon as he steps into the room and only says one word, "Vampire." And with that he leaps out of the window. I run to the window to see a tail disappearing into the forest. Trying to calm myself down, I return to the piano and begin to play one of my most favorite old country songs by Tracy Byrd, "Keeper of the Stars".

_It was no accident me finding you_  
_Someone had a hand in it_  
_Long before we ever knew_  
_Now I just can't believe you're in my life_  
_Heaven's smilin' down on me_  
_As I look at you tonight_

_I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars_  
_He sure knew what he was doin'_  
_When he joined these two hearts_  
_I hold everything_  
_When I hold you in my arms_  
_I've got all I'll ever need_  
_Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

_Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine_  
_It takes my breath away_  
_Just to look into your eyes_  
_I know I don't deserve a treasure like you_  
_There really are no words_  
_To show my gratitude_

_So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars_  
_He sure knew what he was doin'_  
_When he joined these two hearts_  
_I hold everything_  
_When I hold you in my arms_  
_I've got all I'll ever need_  
_Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

_It was no accident me finding you_  
_Someone had a hand in it_  
_Long before we ever knew_

I finish singing and sigh. Hearing my stomach growl, I decide to head downstairs and eat. Turning around on the bench, I see a very distressed Paul leaning in the door frame. Not saying a word he opens his crossed arms and I all but run into them. He's warm and comforting. All the anxiety that I felt seeing Edward's presence melts away. Paul is my home. My grounding device. I tighten my grip on him and sigh. We stand like that for some time before my stomach growls again.

He laughs and we go down the stairs hand in hand. We each get a helping of soup and some sandwiches and sit at the dining table. For a few minutes it's silent. It's almost eerie the fact that subconsciously he knows exactly what to do to calm me down and get things back to normal. Unfortunately for me, this doesn't last that long.

"Are you okay, Bells?" Paul asks me with concern lacing his tone. I look up and try to smile as I nod out a yes. I sigh looking down at my soup. " I opened the door thinking it was you. But it was him. So I slammed the door in his face and finished lunch. Then to calm myself down I was going to go and play the piano to relax my nerves and he was up there in my old room! And well I freaked. Things began to get out of control. Right as I was levitating him, you came through the door and it was enough to calm me down and he took off. "

I look back up at Paul after finishing and he pushes away his food and looks like he's contemplating. Finishing my soup I head to the sink and rinse the bowl and put it in the sink. Paul mimics my behavior and turns towards me. Smiling down at me he kisses my forehead and brings me into a close embrace. I pull him as close as I can and just stand there basking in the warmth that is Paul. He kisses my hair and says to me, "I'm going to make a few quick calls, okay?" I nod and tell him, "I think I'll go and play some more. Just come get me when you're done." He kisses the end of my nose and smiles.

I head upstairs and check to make sure that Edward hasn't come back into the room. When I am finally convinced that he isn't in the room, I finally sit down at the piano and think. I close my eyes as my hands begin toying with a random chord when a sudden thought for a song comes to mind. I play with it a few times and when I am finally confident that I have it completely down and that it is totally sound, I retrieve my recording device and attach it to the microphone on the piano and begin to play the song that's in my head.

I write the lyrics down as they come to me and I also start the notation for the musical score so that I won't forget the melodies or harmonies that I have created to go with this particular piece. Once I have that done, Icheck to make sure that there are no errors in the dictation. I take a deep breath in, hit the record button, and begin to start playing.

_All I am, all I'll be, everything in this world_

_All that I'll ever need is in your eyes, shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine, and a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I  
I do, cherish you for the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice_

_I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control, I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much, I do  
In my world before you, I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going, 'til that day I found you_

_How you opened my life to a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change, still with all of my heart, 'til my dying day  
I do, cherish you for the rest of my life, you don't have to think twice_

_I will love you still, from the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control, I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do  
If you're asking do I love you this much, I do_

_Oh, I do_

I finish the song to hear two sets of clapping behind me. I immediately turn around and see that my dad and Paul are standing in the doorway smiling and clapping at me. I can feel the heat in cheeks rising up and I smile back at them. Paul comes and gives me this bone crushing hug and sets me down in front of Charlie.

"Looks like we need to have a talk about what happened today Bells." Charlie says with his over protective 'I'm-the-chief-of-police-I -can-hurt-you' face. I roll my eyes but motion for us to go downstairs. Once downstairs, I head for the couch, while dad goes for his old beat up chair that Sue wouldn't let him take to their house. Paul sits next to me. I look at one of them to start.

"Well, I called your dad telling him that Edward had come to your door, "Paul begins strongly. Yet after seeing the look on my face the confidence left him and his gaze falls. " Okay, Bells so Charlie knows. About the tribe, about what happened to me and you." I notice how he didn't say that he knew that the Cullens were vampires, so I wasn't going to say anything.

"Bells," Charlie starts, "I know that you had really strong feelings for Edward, but him breaking in was a freaky thing. You could've seriously been hurt. I think you should stay with Paul or he should stay with you for a few days, until this whole mess is solved." I thinkthey expected me to say no. And I nearly did. Except that Paul's father owned a grand piano as well and I could as easily get my work done there as well as here.

"Okay, I'll go stay with Paul. As long as you promise you won't go all overboard or anything like that dad." I say slyly. Knowing that he will anyways. It's what he does. He shakes his head and I get up to go pack when Paul catches my arm.

"Make sure you lock that window." He says warningly. I stare down at him as I say, " Why don't you go get my recording stuff out of there while I get my close and that way you know that it's done?" He nods his head as I head upstairs with him behind me. I get a duffel bag from under my bed and begin filling it with the necessities that I'll need for this trip.

Once I'm done packing I go to the other room to see that the window is locked and my recording stuff is already gone. I smile as I throw the duffel over my shoulder and head down stairs. Paul is at the bottom of the stairs waiting on me as well as Charlie. Paul grabs the bag from me and heads out the door. I hug Charlie and we both walk out together. I lock the door and get into Paul's cruiser. We wave goodbye to Charlie and head down to La Push. On the way there I can't help but think to myself,

_What in the world does Edward want?_

**A/N: Oh my geez you guys are making this so fun to write! Anything you think that I should add? Is something missing? R&R pwease! -Jelly**


	8. Chapter 8

(Bella PoV)

I's been two weeks since I saw Edward last. I've been staying with Paul on the rez to keep not only my father and second father, but Paul and his father at ease. That last one surprised the hell out of me.

_The night that I arrived at Paul's, Nick Lahote was at the piano playing Concerto No. 23 in A major for the piano. One of my favorites. I set my bags near the door and went to sit beside him. It shocked him at first. I smiled at him as he gave me the lower half of the key board and we began to play together. _

_ We end up in our own little world replaying it several times. After the fifth time, he turns to me and smiles. I smile back and said, " I'm Bella. You must be Nick." He smiles and gets up off the piano bench._

_ "You must be the one who was playing this morning. Beautiful by the way. I know all about you Miss Bella. Paul here has told me all about you." He nods in Pauls general direction. Paul appears several seconds later with a sandwich and a glass of milk in hand. _

From that moment on, Nick Lahote was my biggest fan. He said that I was already family. I even told him about my ability. He didn't flinch away like I thought he would. Paul had also told him about Edward. For the past two weeks anywhere that I went, I had a body guard. Going to the beach? Leah and Kim came too. Going to my house to pick up extra clothes? Quil and Embry come with. Going to the studio? Paul and his father both come.

It's been nice and I know that everyone just wants me safe. But it's getting ridiculous! I sigh as I yet again for the third time flip through channels as Nick is in his study on the phone doing things for work. Which reminds me that I need to be working on another song for my upcoming album. I look at the piano and smile. My home away from home. I hit the power button on the remote and head towards the piano.

With Paul being at work and on Bella guard he really hasn't had a lot of down time. Most of the time he comes home dead tired. But it's all of the cops. Apparently a lot of deer have been attacked. And arranged in sick ways. Paul and Dad had come over for dinner yesterday and brought the case file home with them.

_"Can I take a look at that?" I ask pointing to the photo on top of the pile. Paul looks at my dad . Dad nods a yes. " Hell, I don't tell none of the boys down at the station, but ole Bells here has helped me solved a many cases." I beam at my dad and take the photo out of Paul's hand._

_ As I look at the photo of the dead deer I notice that they have been arranged into a letter. A letter 'B' to be exact... "Guys," I say above a whisper. "The deer are arranged into a letter. The letter 'B'. You can barely see it, but if you look hard enough, it's there. _

_ They take the photo out of my hand and begin to examine it again. "Sure as shit! Haven't lost your touch Bells!" Dad comes over and kisses my head as he excuses himself to leave. I look at Paul and he can sense my uneasiness._

_ "Baby Bird, What's wrong?" Paul pulls me closer. I just sigh as I pull his head closer to my stomach. "I think that Edward is trying to send a message. I don't know what it is exactly. But it's probably him. I just can't shake it. Why can't he see how I'm doing what he always wanted? I'm moving on, living the life that he always wanted me to have! A human life without him! UGH!" Paul just pulls me down into his lap._

As I sit down at the piano a though for a song begins to form in my head. I begin to play with chords and harmony until I have it just where I want. Then the lyrics begin to flow. I hurry to Paul's room to get my recording equipment and I press play as soon as I get situated at the bench.

_Everything I know about love  
I learned from you, from you  
And everything I know about pain  
I learned from you, you  
You were my only, you were my first  
You showed me lonely, and you took me in when I was hurt  
But the most important thing you ever gave me  
Was the one that hurt the most  
So thank you for the broken heart, oh yeah  
And thank you for the permanent scar, oh  
'Cause if it wasn't for you, I might forget  
How it feels to let go, and how it feels to get a brand new start  
So thank you for the broken heart  
I still remember when you called  
And said that he didn't mean anything  
How could you expect me to look at you  
The same way  
You were my only but not my last  
You showed me lonely, and you made me put you in the past  
But the most important thing you ever gave me  
Was the one that hurt the most  
So thank you for the broken heart, oh yeah  
And thank you for the permanent scar, oh  
'Cause if it wasn't for you, I might forget  
How it feels to let go, and how it feels to get a brand new start  
So thank you for the broken heart  
And every time I find myself alone in pieces  
I find myself  
I'll just remember when you hurt me and I made it  
So thank you for the broken heart  
And thank you for the permanent scar  
Cause if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here  
With the love of my life, all my pain disappear  
I've come so far  
So thank you for the broken heart  
I thank you, I thank you  
For the broken heart  
Oh yeah oh, for the broken heart  
I'll never have a broken heart again_

As I end on the final note, I see Nick with a suitcase and a business suit on. "Where are you off to?" I ask turning my equipment off and smiling at him. He sets the suitcase near the door and gives one of his fatherly hugs. "I've got to go to Singapore for a few weeks. We have a huge contract over there with a very private company. I've also told Paul that I have to leave early and he told me to tell you not to go anywhere alone. Please for the love of the Spirits, call someone as soon as I leave to come stay with you so that he doesn't worry." He squeezes me tight and I follow him to the door. He gets into his car and waves as he exits the drive way. I wave until he is no longer in sight and I close the door. After sending the recording to Steve so that they could start editing it right away.

I begin to remember one of the earlier songs that I wrote when I first moved away and began to remember Edward. Being alone in a new house in a new place will do that to you. Closing my eyes as I tapped out the melodies on the keys made me smile. I never did record it for Steve so I hit record.

_I watch your favorite shows and see the favorite clothes of mine you use to wear  
if nothing good comes easy  
then tell me what's the reason I tried so hard to care  
I look around the house and try not to see the things that was there and  
it's not fair you're not here_

_I don't want to remember, remember you  
I don't want to remember all the things we went through  
and I don't know how to breathe the air these days  
without you but I can't let go  
I just can't let go no no_

_no no can't let go yeah  
just can't let go no no yeah  
I use to be the one that can make you laugh  
till it hurt then you'll say  
there's nothing I can do that  
can make you love me less  
then you do right here today  
but now where at the point where we can't even find the words we want to say  
you letting go im so so_

_I don't want to remember remember you  
I don't want to remember all the things we went through  
and I don't know how to breathe the air these days  
without you but I can't let go  
I just can't let go no no_

_I can feel your heart beat in the air  
but you're not there  
you're like a ghost that I thought I saw and then you disappeared_

_so tell me how I'm suppose to get back  
when your loves the only thing I have  
but I guess we never worked at all_

_I don't want to remember, remember you  
I don't want to remember all the things we went through  
and I don't know how to breathe the air these days  
without you but I can't let go  
I just can't let go no no_

_no no can't let go yeah  
just can't let go no no yeah_

**A/N: I am sorry that this has taken me so long to write! Im trying to get into college and I have been writing my admissions paper for that for a while now! Thanks again for all the Follows and favorites! Please R and R! -Jelly**


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as I finish the song, I sigh as I group text the group named "Packs" in my iPhone.

** GROUP MSG: So... I'm supposed to text or call one of you so someone cam stay with me while Paul is at work...so... one of you decide who is going to come with me. I'll be in the woods behind the Lahote house. Not that far in mind you. Just to the clearing that's all.**

I hit send and grabbed my yoga mat from Paul's closet. I debated putting on shoes on or not. I decided on no shoes. I ran out the back door with my headphones in my ears and listening to random Elton John and Billy Idol songs. As I ran through the forest to the clearing I feel like someone's padding behind me. Figuring it was one of the wolves, I don't look behind me. When I hit the clearing, I place the pad down and look around me. I don't see a wolf. I look at my phone and realize that I never actually sent it. Damn reception. I hit send and put myself on full alert.

**Leah: I'll be there in ten. Whatever you do, don't leave that spot Bellsy. **

** Me: I won't, but I think someone is following me out here. I thought it was a wolf but no one is here...**

** Leah: Be there in five. Again don't move!**

** Me: Again... Not moving!**

Putting the phone back into my pocket and look around me. I see no one is around so I lower myself onto the mat and begin to meditate. Concentrating on my breathing, I start counting breaths until I could feel myself releasing the tension. I begin focusing on my breaths and my heartbeat. Ever since I discovered my ability, I've taken great measure in insuring that I know how to calm my heart rate.

I hear another heartbeat approach and I open an eye. I see Leah approaching me. I smile at her and return to my meditation. I can sense her run off and I figure she's going to do a small perimeter run around me. I return to my breathing exercises, until I hear the same padding coming from my left. I open my eyes on full on alert as a young blonde headed vampire from my not so distant past standing directly on Rez lands. _Jasper Hale-Whitlock._ My heart begins to race in fear. Not just for my own life, but for his. It is forbidden for vampires to come onto this land.

I stand up off my yoga mat and I try to get my heart rate under control. Not just for mine or Jasper's sake but for the sake of Leah. But it's not working. My vision begins to blur and I begin to shake. I hear a female voice telling me to calm down as I focus on Jasper's now floating crystal clear form. My phone begins to ring and I start to feel Leah's hand on my shoulder telling me to call down.

I look at Leah and she's mouthing for me to calm down. I begin to hone in on her voice and I feel myself start to calm down. I see Jasper take off and I don't try to stop him. Energy drained, my knees give way and I start to fall. Leah catches me and looks at me.

"Are you okay, Bells?" She asks as she settles me onto the ground near my yoga mat. I nod as I feel my head begin to ache.

"Take me home? I ask. She nods and rolls my mat up and hands it to me. My head is hurting with a pounding headache. She scoops me up all bridal style and runs back to the Lahote household. She sets me down on the couch and I immediately lay down. I glance over to where she's standing at the door and I see she is on the phone. More than likely with Sam and Paul on conference call. I sigh. Today was supposed to be stress free and all calm like.

Something is bothering me. Why didn't Leah freak out or question my ability? She looks at me while she is still on the phone and says, "Yeah she's fine. Laying on the couch looking at me funny actually." I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs. I put my arm over my head and lay like that for a few minutes until I hear Leah hang up and come back into the living room. She has a glass of water and an energy bar.

I shake my head as I sit up and take the water and take a small drink. I look at her with a quizzical look and she sighs.

"You do realize that all of the wolves know about your little gift, right? Paul has shifted since he's seen you floating." Leah pauses to look at me before she continues. " So basically we all know. And told us about that one dread haired vamp. That's mainly why someone is always with you. Well that and to make sure that you are safe from the evil ex-boyfriend vampire."

I stare at her blank faced. How could I have forgotten all about the shared hive mind thing that the packs have? I shake my head and smile at her. "Now that you have seen me in action what do you think?" I ask timidly. I look her in the eyes and she genuinely smiles.

"Scary shit, not going to lie, Bells. But I am curious as to why you were so focused on the vamp like that. From what Sam said, that was a Cullen. I thought you liked all the Cullens. And how was I able to talk you down? Paul said that it's usually impossible for you to do." She looks at me skeptically.

I laugh a good genuine laugh before I answered her. "I did like them. Before they abandoned me and left me in a trillion broken pieces. I was scared. Scared that I would hurt you and him. Honestly, I was afraid for him. He was on tribal lands. I was in serious panic mode. Because I didn't want any harm to come to either of you just because of my power. So when you made physical contact with me it brought me back to my senses and calmed me down enough for him to escape and for me not to hurt anyone." Looking back on the memory, I remembered hearing my phone ring. I pull it out of the rolled up yoga mat and look at the number. It's Alice. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. I can feel my heart rate get higher and things begin to shake around me. Leah's eyes immediately go to my phone and she realizes why I am beginning to freak out.

"Bells, calm down. It's going to be okay." She coos, "You gotta look at me and breath Bella. BELLA! LOOK AT ME!" I looked from my phone to Leah's face. She kept repeating "You are going to be okay, calm down," over and over until everything stopped shaking. I closed my eyes and handed my phone to her. I couldn't deal with this right now.

All I want at this moment was to live Cullen free and spend the rest of my life here on the Rez with Paul and the wolves making my music. Speaking of music, My fingers are itching to play. I look around the room and my eyes land on Pauls acoustic guitar.

"Hey Leah, hand me that guitar?" I ask pointing to it on the other side of the room. She gives me this quizzical look, but goes and gets it. Handing it to me she smiles before she heads into the kitchen. Silly wolves and their huge stomachs. I begin playing with a few melodies before I find one that won't get out of my head. The more I play it, the more that I like it. I begin to put words to the melody. I start out humming it at first. Slowly, I begin to sing it softly. The more that I play, the louder I sing.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry_

_call I'm desperate for your voice_

_I'm listening to the song we used to sing_

_In the car, do you remember_

_Butterfly, Early Summer_

_It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_Stripped and pollished, I am new, I am fresh_

_I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_

_Because every breath that you will take_

_while you are sitting next to me_

_will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_ ( I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight_

_(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have)_

**A/N: I bet you all hate me :( I am so sorry it has taken me forever. I've just started playing Mass Effect again and I've been writing a story for that as well! Thank you all of you who review! And also thank you for all of your support with the follows/favorites! Makes me so happy! I will be going on summer break soon so the updates will be more frequent! As always guys, R&R! -Jelly-**


	10. Chapter 10

(Alice PoV)

In the middle of recoloring my hair after Emmett's brilliant idea to dye it red, I got a vision.

_Jasper was following the boundary line really closely trying to get a better scent on Edward. Bella is also in the clearing. Jasper is clearly on tribal lands. Bella looks at Jasper with eyes of familiarity and I see her eyes begin to glow a greenish haze and things begin to float upwards. I see Jasper in the air. Then nothing._

I dial Bella's number without a second thought. All I can think about is if Jasper is alright. I call her cell twice without an answer. It's time to wash the dye out and all of a sudden another vision clouds my view.

_Jasper is in the driveway of the old house. He looks unharmed. Rattled, and a bit disgruntled, but otherwise fine. I can feel all of my emotions calm immediately. I see him call me to tell me about Bella. I have six minutes until he calls I note. The vision ends._

I smile knowing that my other half is okay and hurry to rinse off my hair. No sooner had I finished, did my phone ring. It was Jasper.

"Are you okay Jazzy?" I ask. I hear a grunt and a cough before I hear his Texan accented voice answers me.

"So I take it you saw what she can do? Do you know what the Volturi would do if they found out about her ability Alice? Hell what Maria would do with her gift? Especially this power, even as a human." I smile. He's always so tactical. Always measuring and evaluating everything's usage.

"I hadn't really thought about it until you brought it up. How is the search for Edward going? He keeps changing his mind, so I cannot tell what he is planning to do." I say sounding exasperated at the end.

"Nothing just yet. Although, I think from the chatter that I have heard from around town, he broke into Bella's old house and she nearly did the same thing that she did to me to Edward. I honestly hate to think about what exactly she could do with that power. It is extremely dangerous and volatile. Before I disturbed her in the woods, it seemed like she was trying to calm down. Maybe her emotions are tied to this power… I could definitely see how she could…. Why didn't she take care of herself around James? This just isn't making any sense.I-" I heard him curse and a low growl on the other side of the phone. All of a sudden, the line went dead.

I tried to search into Jasper's future. Nothing but blackness. My heart was in my throat. I fell to my knees as Carlisle and Esme came into the bathroom, wanting to go on a hunt.

"What is it, Alice? What is going on" Esme asked her voice laced with concern. I looked up at my adopted mother with sorrow filled eyes.

" Jasper….His future is black. Nothingness." I say between dry sobbing. I then begin to explain what was going on in Forks. Esme just holds me and rocks as Carlisle just shakes his head. When I came to the part about Bella's powers Esme gasped and Carlisle's eyes got really big.

"I bet since he was so close to the tribe's land that the Wolves will want some kind of reprimand for this. I know you will not want to hear this Alice, but we cannot interfere in this. Bella can obviously handle herself and it would do no good to come into her life after so many years not being there. Not to mention the younger Quileute boys are less likely to change with just two vampires than all of us. I am terribly sorry Alice."

And with that he walks out of the door. My heart is broken. I have no way of knowing if Jasper is going to be okay. Esme hold me for a bit. After a while I moved from the floor of the bathroom to mine and Jasper's bed. I just sit there in a ball, trying to look into Jasper's future. I see nothing for hours. Every moment that I see nothing my sobbing gets harder.

After an hour and a half, I finally get up. I feel so helpless. If I don't hear anything else within thirty minutes I tell myself that I am going to head on my own to Forks. I know that Carlisle is right and that we should leave Bella alone. But, Jasper is my everything. I cannot leave him all alone to face whatever fate that Edward has ultimately sealed for him.

It's been fifteen mintues, the halfway point and still nothing but blackness is set for Jasper. I begin to pack a small bag to take. I begin pulling random clothes out of everywhere and I am hoping that they match. Once I get enough things together, my head begins to pound and I get swept up in a vision.

_I see Edward alone in a cave somewhere. He is clearly distraught. His clothes are ripped and stained with what looks like blood. His hair is disheveled. He looks more lost than I have ever seen him. I pray that the blood is animal blood. He kept mumbling something about Bella. I could not hear exactly he was saying. Out of nowhere, I see Jasper who looked unharmed. He honestly looked angry. From the look on Jasper's face, he was channeling the wolves emotions._

_All of a sudden, the vision slowly darkens. I see a glimpse of a sliver wolf, then everything totally blacks out._

I let out a sigh of relief. My Jazzy is okay. And is apparently helping the wolves. Now I just hope that Jasper can bring Edward home alive. A much as I love him and I know that Edward loves Bella… He made her move on with her life, and it wasn't easy for her. But I know from the moments that she is not around her wolves, that she is truly happy… And I hope that he sees that before it is too late. 

**_A/N: I am sorry that this is so short! I am trying to update ASAFP ;P As always thank all of you for the R and Rs and follows and favorites! It keeps me going! As always, R&R! -Jelly-_**


End file.
